Forget
by Yaoimelody
Summary: EyeOnYouShipping. LavaShipping. Request. Garmadon wants to be alone, but Kai doesn't like that... or him. Cole walks in, but Kai snaps inadvertently at him. Consoling is soon to follow...


Garmadon awkwardly made his way through the flying ship. This was when he was still onboard to find his kidnapped son. It wasn't as bad as he figured it would be made out to be, and the majority of the inhabitants warned up to his presence. The only individual refusing to comply with the kindly peer pressure was the fire ninja. 'Maybe if he wasn't such a nuisance, I would probably enjoy it here…" Amusing himself, the dark lord continued on his path, but then paused.

It bothered him that he forgot what he was even going to do now, ruining the perfectly good image of it in his mind by getting distracted. Grumbling, he gave up and began to stalk over to where the shared room was. Making sure no one was following him inside, Garmadon continued to walk forward, but shut the door. 'These people must not have heard of locks,' the brunet sighed and sat down against the wall carefully. Shucking off the metal plate helmet, the crude male did his usually silent brooding.

All that was needed was to be sure not to cry about it. If anyone were to walk in… how awkward that would be for Garmadon… This had been going on for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was the lack of attention or the fact his mind was constantly going everywhere, but the man hated how no one seemed to want to listen. He was admittedly scared to even really try mostly.

Seeing as it was looked down upon for anyone that it of "evil" means to have any sympathy first all, that was big on concerns. He couldn't really care less, he wanted someone to notice or to care, any one at all-

"What are you doing in here?" A familiar red-adorned brat of a teenager walked in.

Garmadon sighed, hating how he practically invited that to happen in a way, "Well, I do sleep in here, you know."

The spiky haired moved and sat down in the nearest bunk bed curiously, a good enough distance still, "Yeah, but not like you have a right to be sleeping in here in the first place."

Feeling defensive, the darker brunet glared a bit, "I do, my brother trusts me. The others as well."

"Why?" Challenged Kai harshly, seething with hate, "I can only see a creepy old guy obsessing over his kid- however that happened- and acting so innocent."

Nearly wincing, the dark lord started getting riled as well, "A parent can worry about a child of theirs, no law against that, and how do you know it's an act? How do you know I just haven't changed in my heart?"

Kai scoffed and got up abruptly, "As if you have one to change in the first place!" It was no big secret that the usually laid back teenager had an intense dislike for Garmadon. You couldn't blame the boy in the first place; his parents always drilled it in his head that he had to be careful around the maniac. Also, most things he did weren't all too people-friendly. So, maybe it was called for in a way.

Before their little awkward spat continued down it's flaming path, Cole popped his head in, "Hey, you two better not be fighting. You know what Sensei Wu said-"

"Yeah," cut off Kai, "He's only going to be here until we get Lloyd back."

It shocked them all that the brunet would take such harsh measures to snap at his partner, but the dark-haired slowly made a show of a nod and left.

Garmadon awkwardly shifted a bit where he was currently seated, "That wasn't very nice."

Kai scoffed and paced lightly, clearly in denial that was a horrible snap in the first place, "Huh, like you can talk."

"I can," assured the older with a slightly smirk playing onto his features, "No one wants to end up that creepy old person that doesn't deserve kindness from another soul…" he trailed off a bit, "Kind of like who I am."

It made the younger feel a bit bad for being mad in the first place. Maybe the dark lord had a somewhat of a soft side. But why was he even using it, usually the fire ninja figured wisdom was better for someone who would clearly be listening. Shrugging a bit, trying not to show anything that gave away his current impasse of a thought process, Kai went on to say, "You… may actually be right."

The opposite brunet moved forward and grabbed his helmet from its current position on the floor. Giving his mostly twisted grin, despite the current situation and how normal it was actually turning out to be, "Of course, I've be alive for how long…?"

Intense air was choking them as they finally made eye contact. It confused both parties, but to keep their curious minds to themselves, Kai abruptly stalked out, but froze once he was about to turn the knob, "…Hey, thank you. Um, and sorry I tried to kill you."

"Not something you normally hear everyday, but I think this still changes nothing, then?" Garmadon's skin quirked where the eyebrow-like marking resigned on his face.

"No," agreed the red-adorned, peering back to watch the mastermind put back on the helmet, "I still think I'll beat you in the final battle."

After that was understood, he left the room to bump into the distressed Cole, but soothed the pale individual with a kiss. It was clear he'd have to fill in the hurt boy, but… he could leave a few things out. 'That was weird, clearly I love Cole!'


End file.
